


Morning Reflections

by Aki (Akiko_Natsuko)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Aki
Summary: Victor was stunning. Even like this, in the poor lighting of their room and with his mouth hanging open as he snuffled and shifted slightly, he was a beautiful sight. Yuuri was fairly sure that he was never going to get used to the fact that this sight belonged to him alone, that the man whom he had admired from afar for so long was right there within reach, and so much more than he could ever have imagined when he was younger.Early morning reflections.





	Morning Reflections

    Yuuri woke to find the room in darkness, Victor’s deep breathing from beside him telling him that his partner was still deeply asleep, and he frowned. It was rare for him to be the first one up, Victor was the morning person, always disgustingly alert and energetic from the moment he opened his eyes and usually more than willing to brave Yuuri’s wrath by waking him. Confused he carefully eased himself up onto his elbows so that he could peer across at the alarm clock, fighting back a groan as he realised that it wasn’t even five in the morning. No wonder Victor was still asleep, that was ridiculously early, especially when they had been at the rink till very late last night trying to master a life combination and Yuuri let out a huff as he sank back into bed and closed his eyes. There was no way he was getting up yet, especially now that he could feel the ache from yesterday’s exertion setting in and with Victor warm and pliant next to him.

Sleep wouldn’t come.

    Yuuri lay there for nearly half an hour, trying to deny the fact that he couldn’t fall asleep again, but eventually, he opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling in defeat. Suddenly the thought of nudging Victor awake was very tempting if only to his partner’s eyes widening in surprise when he realised that Yuuri had woken before him and Yuuri rolled onto his side to study Victor. There was a little bit of light starting to creep through the curtains, and that along with the glow from the alarm clock provided him with just enough light to be able to make out Victor’s features, and his breath caught.

    Victor was stunning. Even like this, in the poor lighting of their room and with his mouth hanging open as he snuffled and shifted slightly, he was a beautiful sight. Yuuri was reasonably sure that he was never going to get used to the fact that this sight belonged to him alone, that the man whom he had admired from afar for so long was right there within reach, and so much more than he could ever have imagined when he was younger.

    The urge to rouse him faded because it was rare that Yuuri got the chance to just appreciate Victor like this these days. When he was awake, Victor was an almost continuous ball of activity, always wanting to do something, whether it was training or shopping or wandering around wherever they happened to be and taking in the sights. He didn’t mind, fairly sure that he had seen more in the last few months that he had in a lifetime, and all thanks to Victor who had waded into his life, refusing to take no for an answer and forcing Yuuri to step out of his shell. To extend himself, to take risks. Yuuri had never regretted it, and he knew that he never would, even if their paths ever separated.

He prayed that would never happen.

    Shaking his head, refusing to let the negative thoughts creep in, he turned back to trailing his eyes over Victor’s face, biting back a laugh when his partner snorted in his sleep. He wondered what all the fangirls would think if they realised that Victor made such noises, or if they knew that he snored when he lay on his back and that he could hold an entire conversation with you, without waking up once. Admittedly the conversations rarely made sense, the last one having been about monkeys living on the moon and when they were going to move there, but it always made Yuuri smile, not least because the sleepy, dreamy voice that Victor used was the cutest thing he had ever heard. He would never tell anyone those details though, wanting to hoard those moments to himself. He accepted that their careers and who Victor was meant that some of their life was always in the limelight, but it didn’t mean he had to share everything and it had taught him to treasure those private moments.

    Just as he would treasure this rare early morning, he thought, reaching out to stop Victor who was trying to roll onto his back, hoping to head off the snoring. Victor’s breathing changed for a moment at the gentle touch, and Yuuri froze, waiting for him to wake up, but after a moment Victor shifted closer to him and mercifully back onto his side, his breathing evening out as he curled around Yuuri who held his breath as he gently lowered his hand. He longed to reach out and trace Victor’s face with his fingers, to memorise each line of those handsome features, even though he already had every inch committed to memory. He didn’t think he would ever tire of exploring Victor, but he resisted the urge, unwilling to rouse the other man just yet.

*

    He wasn’t sure how long he had been lying there just watching Victor asleep, although he was distantly aware that more and more light was creeping in through the window. His thoughts wandered as he lay there, drifting from topic to topic, training, their plan to visit Yurio at the weekend, the trip home to Japan for Christmas at the end of the month. Yet, without fail his thoughts and attention always turned back to the man slumbering beside him.

   He had just stifled a yawn, idly wondering if he would be able to convince Victor to let them both take an unplanned rest day when a soft voice had him yelping in alarm. “You’re watching me,” Victor’s voice was husky with sleep, but the blue eyes now peering at Yuuri were bright and alert…too alert…as though he had been laid there feigning sleep for a while, and Yuuri could feel a blush creeping into his cheeks at that realisation, knowing that it was the kind of thing that Victor would do to him. In the past, he would have frantically tried to deny it, or stammer out a response, but they had come far enough that although his cheeks were bright pink, he didn’t hesitate to reply.

“I was.”

    Victor blinked, startled by the blunt honesty, still caught off guard by how far Yuuri had come, but then a slow smile crept across his face, one that held more than a little mischief and had Yuuri retreating slightly.  “Like what you see?” Victor’s purred, leaning in and reclaiming the extra distance that Yuuri had tried to put between them and Yuuri swallowed nervously, he knew that tone and the mischievous glint in the eyes now watching his every movement, and it usually ended with him bright red and often in a compromising position. However, being more awake than he usually was at this time of day, he couldn’t resist being slightly cheeky.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe,” Victor echoed, pouting for a moment before he smirked, drawling softly. “Really Yuuri…” He moved forward again until there was barely an inch between them, reaching up to lightly run his fingers over Yuuri’s cheek, his smile turning wicked when Yuuri swallowed nervously. “Are you sure you don’t want to change your answer?”

“N-no,” Yuuri retorted weakly, hearing the quiet threat in that question and trying not to focus on the want that was pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“I see,” Victor murmured, unsurprised by the answer, a knowing look in his eyes as his gaze swept down Yuuri’s body before rising to meet Yuuri’s eyes once more as he added sweetly. “Then I’ll have to change your mind.” He was moving before he had even finished speaking, rolling them over, twisting the covers around them and pinning Yuuri in place beneath him. The tender look in his eyes belying his words as he leant in to kiss Yuuri, just a chaste brush of the lips to start with, teasing him and laughing when Yuuri all but growled at him. He kept it up for another moment or two before willingly deepening the kiss, Yuuri rising to meet him, more than happy to help Victor change his mind.


End file.
